Unknown Truth
by epicfail-writer
Summary: Alice Cullen gets strange visions from her past, and she is set out to find the truth behind it. So now, she travels back to Biloxi, Mississippi along with Jasper. Will she find what she has been looking for? Set before Twilight
1. V i s i o n s

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Twilight, or Alice Cullen, I wouldn't be here on fanfiction. I'd be out spending my money on useless items! (:

* * *

"_Please…stop…it!"_

"_I can't do that, I'm sorry…"_

_With that, the scene faded and a new scene appeared. The sun shone against her skin. She blinked. Everything was so clear. So…defined. Raising her hand, she gasped as she noticed that she was glowing. She kept seeing flashes in her head, and she couldn't remember what had happened before that precise moment. Hearing a slight rustle, she turned to face the woods around her and she was shocked to see someone coming at lightning speed towards her…_

* * *

Alice Cullen opened her eyes. She looked around. She wasn't asleep, but she had merely closed her eyes out of habit, and she suddenly got that vision. Well, at least she thought it was a vision. A small sigh escaped her perfect lips. She was glad that Edward and Jasper were out hunting. They would get worried about Alice.

Lately, the pixie-like Cullen had been having weird visions. Whenever Edward or Jasper were there, they would immediately get overly worried about her. Shaking her small head slightly, she got up from the white couch and made her way upstairs. She had to figure out that vision. What was it? As she arrived in her room, she immediately walked over to the normal couch that she spent most of her time on. Alaska was such a beautiful place. She really loved it, and she would hate to leave it. But she knew that they had to, sooner or later.

Alice ran an ivory hand through her charcoal black hair; her golden eyes had a tinge of boredom in them. There was nothing to do. It was sunny, so the Cullen's couldn't go to school. Carlisle was at work. Esme and Rosalie were off somewhere, and the boys were hunting. So Alice had the house all to herself. Maybe she'd go shopping. That'll cheer her up. Smiling broadly, she quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. She ran at an inhuman speed into the garage. Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's BMW was gone. Only Edward Volvo's was left. Alice grabbed the car keys and entered the vehicle. In a few seconds, the car had sped out of the garage and made its way towards the nearest shopping mall.

Alice stepped out from the Volvo, which was parked at the underground parking. She got out of it and walked over to the entrance. Alice wore black tights with a long grey dress. It fitter her perfectly, and she wore a pair of ballet flats to go with it. On top of her dress, she wore a white coat. It was so that if she ever got exposed to the sun, she wouldn't sparkle like a thousand diamonds. Alice finally entered the mall; her heaven right there.

* * *

What a day of shopping! Alice was now driving back towards her house. The sun was gone, and it was cloudy now. If they ever moved, they needed to find a place where it rained more than it sunned. As Alice drove up the driveway, she saw the sight of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie inside. Everyone was home. Alice parked the Volvo idly in the garage. She then stepped out and after grabbing her bag, she flitted up the stairs. Just as she arrived at the living room, she suddenly got a really bad headache, and the blurred vision of something in the dark haunted her again. Bitting down on her bottom lip, she dropped the bags and she soon felt a pair of soft arms grabbing onto her arms – Jasper's.

"What is it?" Edward's voice rang in her ears. He actually sounded as if he was talking to himself. Alice breathed in deeply. The vision made her feel so emotional. She actually felt like she was crying. Or at least she felt as if she wanted to cry.

"Get her to the couch," came Esme's voice – soft and quiet. Alice was guided to the white seat by Jasper and she immediately sat down. Her hands reached up to her temples; rubbing them.

"It's gone," Alice was finally able to say, and everyone around her calmed down. Jasper's hand was still tight around Alice's.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, curving an eyebrow.

Alice shook slightly. "I…think…it was…" she muttered, her lips pursed. Her family leaned in closer towards her. "I think it was _me_."

* * *

_726 words (:_

_I'm working on the next chapter. I'll take any suggestions from all readers - if you want something particular to happen in the next few chapters._

_R&R please? ;D_


	2. D e p a r t i n g

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight, Alice or any of the Cullen's. If I did own Twilight, I'd be answering all the tons of fan-mail I'd be getting and wouldn't have time to come on this (:

* * *

The Cullen's all stared at Alice, eyes widened, mouth slightly open too. "Are you positive?" Carlisle asked. Alice bit down on her bottom lip. She nodded slightly.

"I _think_ it is," she said, her voice colouring a tone of denial. She didn't want to believe what she thought, but she knew she was most likely right.

"But why do you think that?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to face him. At the sight of him, her frowned turned into a smile. He was truly her soul-mate. Her one and only. And the thing she'll be saying to him next would tear him apart. It would do the same to her to.

"No," Edward growled, reading Alice's plan, "We won't let you." Alice sighed and faced him, her features stern and carved onto her perfect face.

"I have to," she said, her voice levelled.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked, his eyes staring from Edward to Alice, worry in every glance.

"She plans to go and find out what this vision was all about," Edward answered plainly. Alice shot her favourite brother a look of utter annoyance. "She plans to leave the next time we all went hunting. Which would be tomorrow…" Alice's eyes turned into slits towards Edward. How could he do that to her? Alice and Edward always got along.

"No…" Esme stammered, walking forward to embrace Alice, "Please…don't…" Alice hugged Esme back half-heartedly.

"I need to know," Alice answered back, her tone dead. Esme let go of her and moved aside. Carlisle stepped forward and placed one hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Be safe," he said, "None of us will go with you. This is something you must do…alone." Hearing the word _alone_, Alice saw Jasper straightened up, his pained face turned towards Carlisle. Alice pursed her lips into a thin line. She knew he'd come anyway.

"Thank you," Alice said, though it was barely audible, "Carlisle, I have to tell you something."

Carlisle looked up, intrigued by Alice, just like everyone was. "Yes?"

"Your boss is planning to move you," Alice said, calmly, "To Forks, Washington. I'll see you there. There's no need to worry." She tried smiling. Carlisle merely nodded.

"Please come home," Esme begged, pleading in her eyes. Alice gulped and nodded curtly. Outside, the moon was slowly rising.

"Go, before anything happens," Carlisle warned. Alice nodded, and with one last glance towards her beloved family, she turned and headed out the door towards the vast backyard. In a few moments of running, Alice caught the scent of another – Jasper. Alice didn't bother to slow down, and soon, he was next to her. He reached his arm out and took her hand. She turned to him and he smiled attentively at her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Where it all began," Alice answered, facing forward, "The asylum."

* * *

Carlisle sighed half-heartedly. After Alice's departure, the house had gone somewhat silent.

"Do you think she'll find what she wanted?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the couch, her legs folded in front of her.

"Hopefully," Carlisle sighed. He then turned his head to look outside, at the darkening forest. The only light that was visible was from the moon in the middle of the sky. "Be careful, Alice," he finally whispered before standing up and walking over to the door. He placed one icy hand on the bronze handle and closed it with an audible thud.

* * *

_564 words (:_

_This chapter wasn't as good as the first, but oh well. I wasn't sure how to write a departing scene. Want anything specific to happen in the story? Tell me. I don't bite._

_R&R please? ;D_


	3. A s y l u m

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Twilight or Alice Cullen. I'm not that smart to think up sparkling vampires. =="

* * *

Alice opened her eyes, and a smile appeared on her thin lips. The curtains of the hotel were fully closed, and the only light visible was from the lamp which was perched on the table by the TV. She was seated cross-legged on the beige couch which was placed in the middle of the room. Jasper was sitting next to her, staring at the wall in front of them. When she had opened her eyes, Jasper turned to face her; his features soft and caring.

"Tomorrow will be cloudy," Alice said brightly. She then stretched out her legs, "We can go find the asylum then."

Since leaving the Cullen's last night, Alice and Jasper had travelled to the small town of Mississippi, where Alice was born. Alice had rented a hotel and they had been staying there for the whole day, awaiting the sky to darken. Alice didn't regret leaving the Cullen's. She loved them, but she also wanted to find the truth behind her past. She knew Jasper would come with her. One couldn't leave without the other.

A small sigh escaped Alice's lips. It would be dark in two hours, which meant Jasper and Alice could both go and find the asylum. Thankfully, it was still standing. Now all Alice hoped was that they still had all the old files, from when Alice was administered in. Alice bit down on her bottom lip as she rested her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Do you think we can find it?" she asked, her eyes closing slightly.

"If we don't," Jasper said, his voice low, "We can always just keep looking."

* * *

Alice peeked out the window. Her smile grew wider. It was cloudy, but not raining, just the way she had _saw_. Alice turned back to find Jasper counting the money they had acquired. He kept most of it into his pocket.

"Ready?" Jasper asked, and Alice nodded. She closed the curtain and walked across the room to him. She took his head and they exited the room, Jasper closing the door. Alice danced forward towards the lift that would take them to the lobby. There was no one expect Jasper and Alice in the lift. It finally stopped at the bottom floor and Alice stepped out, one step in front of Jasper. Alice danced towards the main desk.

"We'd like to check out please," Alice said, flashing the worker a dazzling smile. The boy behind the counter stared at her with an open mouth for a split second, before shuffling at the papers in front of him.

"Erm…Room number please? And room key," he said, checking the computer. Jasper stepped forward and gave him the key and room number. After typing something on the keyboard, he looked back up at Jasper and Alice. "Thank you, have a nice day."

With that, Alice and Jasper left the hotel. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw the young boy whispering to his friend.

"_Did you see her?"_ he said, voice too low for a mere human to hear, _"She was bloody beautiful!"_

"_The man with her looked so scary though,"_ said his friend. Alice laughed musically as she and Jasper walked towards the asylum.

The streets were crowded with people, all clutching umbrellas. They were all worried that it might've rained, but Alice and Jasper knew better than that. Alice pulled Jasper's hand so that he was walking right next to her. They continued up the gravelled floor, until finally the asylum was visible.

* * *

Alice pressed her lips into a thin line, as Jasper quietly conversed with the lady behind the desk. They had entered the asylum, and when they did, Alice had gotten a sinking feeling, and was now sitting down on a pull-out chair by the door.

"I will see what we have," Alice heard the lady say. Her lips turned into a smile as she sensed Jasper sitting down next to her.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am."

Alice looked up. A girl around 23 had walked up to Alice and Jasper.

"You're files are ready," she said. Alice caught sight of her name tag – Jasmine. Alice and Jasper both stood up, and followed Jasmine through doors that lead behind the counters. The room inside only had one table with two chairs. The walls surrounding it were all grey – no other colour. Seeing that, Alice immediately froze.

"Thank you," Jasper said, and Alice heard the door behind her close. She assumed that Jasmine had left the room. Alice immediately sat down on one of the chairs, as Jasper sat in the other. One the table sat a brown file. It looked quite new. Alice pulled it towards her and read the label – _Mary Alice Brandon_. This was it. With a sigh, Alice flashed her eyes towards Jasper before opening the files.

* * *

_803 words (:_

_Hmm. I have no comment to write on this chapter. I sorta wrote the end of this chapter in a rush, but hope it's good._

_R&R please? ;D_


	4. P h o t o g r a p h s

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Alice Cullen or Twilight. If I did own Twilight, Jacob would end up with Leah (:

_

* * *

_

Name;

**Mary-Alice Brandon (ID#; 634502)**

_Date submitted in;_ **16****th**** June 1911**

_Date submitted out;_ **-**

_Reason;_ **Visions of the future (?)**

_Side notes; _#**634502****was a special part who was brought to our asylum. According to her parents, she had gotten strange visions, visions of the future, they would say. However, before we could study her more, she disappeared. She disappeared 9 years after she was brought here, on 25****th**** November 1920. She was nowhere to be found. Professor Kinnian, the most famous scientist there was, disappeared along with her. Professor Kinnian also never returned.**

_Update;_ **Studies have shown that **#**634502 has a sister; Cynthia Brandon-McDonald is still alive in Biloxi, Mississippi.**

**

* * *

**

Alice read the note silently, her pale fingers tapping against the metal table beneath her. She tried to remember what had happened, but she never could. Alice bit down harder on her bottom lip.

"We have to find Professor Kinnian," Alice muttered, "Or something about him." She frowned, as the words _"the most famous scientist there was"_ kept ringing in her mind.

"Cynthia?" Jasper raised an eyebrow as he read the last line, "You have a sister…"

"That's not important," Alice said, "We have to find whatever we can on this Professor Kinnian."

Jasper nodded. He then stood up and headed to the door, as Alice placed both her hands on her head, her eyes closed. She wasn't having a vision or anything; she just did that to calm herself down. Hearing the door open, Alice opened her eyes and turned. Jasper walked back in, Jasmine behind him.

"Those files are yours to keep," Jasmine said, "Is there anything else?"

Alice shook her head, and gave Jasmine a small smile. She lifted the closed file and was about to place it into her bag when some papers dropped out. Alice bent down and picked them up. They were photographs.

In one photograph, it was a picture a girl, with black cropped hair and brown eyes. Her eyes, though they were facing towards the camera, were dazed and unfocused. That was how Alice's eyes were when she had a vision. The girl in the picture's clothes were not the designer brands Alice wore nowadays, but instead, she donned a grey dress with stains all over. The human Alice looked like she was about to collapse soon and her eyes were red from tears.

"You look like your great grandmother a lot."

Hearing a voice, Alice looked up from the picture, and turned to Jasmine. Alice managed to give her a small smile. Jasmine didn't know that the girl in the picture was Alice herself, not her great grandmother.

"Thank you for the information," Alice managed to choke out, "We shall be off now then." With a small thank you nod, she grabbed the remaining photos and headed outside, Jasper one step behind her.

* * *

Jasper frowned. All the books he had read through had nothing about a Professor James Kinnian. Alice sat opposite him, studying the photos. After leaving the asylum, Alice and Jasper had taken refuge in the library; trying to find anything they could on a Professor Michael Kinnian. They had come up blank.

Alice placed the photo of her aside, and proceeded onto the photo of a man and a woman. _'Cynthia Brandon-McDonald & Darren McDonald'_ were written at the bottom. The girl had the same shaped eyes as Alice, but her hair was a dirty blonde.

"She looks like you, doesn't she, Mary-Alice. Or do you go by a different name now?"

Alice's eyes widened and turned around. Behind her stood a man, who had the same golden tone to his eyes.

"Who're you?"

In moments, Jasper stood behind Alice, towering over the man, who didn't cower like normal humans would've done.

"I am Will," the man said casually, "Or you might know me as…_Professor James Michael Kinnian_."

* * *

_644 words (:_

_This chapter was pretty easy to write. I had music with me, so it was fun and pretty quick to write it. What do you think? Feedback would be muchly appreciated!_

_R&R please? ;D_


	5. F r i e n d s

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Twilight or Alice Cullen, I wouldn't be here, typing up this weird fanfiction. ;D

The only thing I own is Will & Marissa - **they were made up by me** (:

* * *

Alice frowned, as she stood up. She placed on hand on Jasper's shoulder and stepped around him.

"I understand if you don't want to believe me," Will said, leaning against the table, "But here is not the right place to discuss this."

Alice's frown deepened. "I don't know…" she said, placing a finger to her chin.

"I promise you," Will said, thoughtfully, "I'm sure Jasper will say I'm not lying."

"How'd you know me name?" Jasper asked, raising both eyebrows. He was very suspicious of people like that. Will laughed.

"I have an ability," he whispered. Alice and Jasper leaned in to hear more, but Will merely straightened up. "Which I will tell you all about if you follow me…" Alice could hear every ring of sincerity in his deep voice, so she agreed. Jasper reluctantly followed after when Alice and Will had left the library.

* * *

"Oh hello!"

Alice and Jasper entered the small house that Will had brought them to. It was a small cottage that was situated in the middle of a plain field area. As the three of them had emerged from the woods, a female had run out and greeted them. She wore a very slimming dress, and in her hand she held a book, which held a bookmark in between some pages.

"I am Marissa, Will's mate," she said, reaching out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alice," Alice said, shaking Marissa's hand, "And this is Jasper." Jasper nodded curtly towards Marissa. Will walked forward and pulled Marissa into a hug, and then kissing her on her lips.

"Come in, come in," Marissa said. Her voice was like honey, just like how all vampires' voices were. Alice followed silently behind Marissa and Will, who were both walking hand-in-hand.

"Jas…" Alice said, but noticing that Jasper wasn't beside her, she turned to face him. He hadn't moved since Marissa had greeted them. "Jasper, come on," Alice said quite brightly. Frowning, Jasper walked forward and in a few seconds, he was beside Alice. She took his head lovingly and entered the small cottage.

The cottage's interior was so cosy. It was like one Alice had seen in her visions, though in her visions, she didn't know who's the cottage had belonged too. Marissa took a seat on the rocking chair by the window, and waited for Alice and Jasper to sit down. Will had already taken a seat by the single couch – leaving Alice and Jasper to sit in the two-seater, which they did politely.

"So, what is your ability that you couldn't tell us about?" Alice asked, facing Will.

"When I see someone, I can immediately read everything about them – if they're human or vampire, their name, their age, their birthday, or death date, if they're vampires, and their abilities, if they're vampires," Will said, and sighed, "Anything else? Before I begin the story?"

"How'd you find us in the library?" Jasper asked shortly. It was obvious that he still didn't trust Will. It was ringing in his voice.

"Well, it was actually a mere coincidence," Will said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I was just roaming around town, and then I saw you two heading to the asylum. I wasn't sure if it was Mary-"

"I go by Alice now," Alice said, and Will laughed, but didn't say anything about her sudden interruption.

"Well, I wasn't sure if was Alice or not. But it looked just like her. So, I followed, but kept a safe distance so that you couldn't smell me. I waited by the asylum when you had gone in. When you came out, you headed to the library so I followed again," Will said, "And then I saw what you picture you were looking at, and I saw what he was reading." He nodded towards Jasper. "And then you knew what happened after. You two were too immersed in what you had in front of you to smell me heading towards you two…" He chuckled lightly.

Alice and Jasper didn't say anything. Their fingers were intertwined on their laps, and Alice breathed in slightly – out of habit of course.

"Now, tell me," Will commented, blowing a strand of his hair away from his eyes, "How did you get classified information given to you just like that?" He eyed the bulge in Alice's bag – the files.

"Jasper also has his own talents," Alice said proudly, patting Jasper's arm.

"May I know what it is?" Marissa asked. For a second, everyone had forgotten her presence.

"I can manipulate emotions," Jasper said softly, "So I merely played with her emotions till she gave it to us…"

Will laughed. "That is magnificent," he said, head thrown back.

"Now, enough with the jokes," Alice said, "Tell me everything about what happened at the asylum. This file only had limited information..."

* * *

_803 words (:_

_I like this chapter quite alot, tbh. Anyways; I need some review on what you want to happen. I'm going to be running out of ideas soon, for things to happen to Alice in her journey! (:_

_R&R please? ;D_


	6. H i s t o r y

**DISCLAIMER:** The only thing I own is the storyline, Will & Marissa; they're made up by me. Everything else have their own respective owners.

* * *

Will cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay," he said, shifting in his seat, "Where do we begin…" He bit down on his bottom lip, in deep thought. "Sadly, I do not know what became of you before you entered the asylum." Alice nodded, her eyes never leaving Will.

"You came in at the age of 10. I was already a vampire then, and I was working as a scientist at the asylum. I was not a newborn, and I could control my thirst around humans by then. I was the one who picked you up from your parents' house. When I took you away, they didn't seem sad, so I knew something was wrong.

"When I brought you to the asylum, I learnt that you had been having visions. Everyone was perplexed by you, except me. I had known vampires who had the gift of future-seeing. I had also seen humans with that gift. So it wasn't a big deal to me. I was in charge of you, whilst the scientists all studied you. They couldn't come up with what was happening to you. They tried and tried, for about 9 years.

"When you turned 18, they had given up on you. They left you alone, and gone and worked on some newcomers. They didn't want to dispose of you. So they just left you. They never interacted with you, unless it was to give you food or to try and pry information out of you. The worst part of it all was that even your own family didn't come and visit. The only person that ever visited was your sister – Cynthia, on the day of your 18th. She only stayed for a while though. It was as if she was _afraid_ to be around you…"

Will paused, assessing Alice's reactions. Alice said nothing, so he merely continued.

"So, the only companion you ever had at the asylum was me. I talked to you. I started out trying to tell me more about these visions, but you'd freak out and never talk to anyone else for hours. So I gave up, and I slowly became friends with you. I soon grew to be like a father to you.

"All was well, until a few months after you had your 19th birthday. Since I was a vampire, I knew what anything and everything that was happening in the vampire world. I had heard that three new nomads had arrived in Mississippi – James, Victoria and Laurent. I thought nothing of it at that moment, so I continued with my life.

"But everything changed when I took you out of your cell for you daily dosage of fresh air. James and Victoria were hungry, and they were looking for _humans_ to feed on. They had thought that the asylum was the best place. I immediately knew what went through his mind – he wanted to kill you, the human – the girl I looked to as a daughter I never had.

"Thankfully, I reasoned with them, and James and Victoria didn't hunt the asylum. But I knew they'd come for you, sooner or later. So I escaped with you. I needed to save you. The only way I could think of doing that was by…" Will bit down on his bottom lip, trying to find the right words, but he couldn't.

"Was by biting me…" Alice finished softly, finally understanding her past, "What happened then?"

"Well, I couldn't do it in the asylum, so I ran away from it, taking you with me. I took you to the forests on the outskirts of Mississippi. On the way, I came across Laurent. Though his eyes were golden, I sensed something was wrong. _"Go, far away from here. James is coming,"_ he told me, and disappeared. I listened to him. I took you away from Mississippi. There, I found a small house. I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to do it then and there.

"So, I took you to the small house. You had fallen asleep, and I didn't know how – over this commotion and all. So I just took the opportunity and bit you. At first, I couldn't stop, but I then remembered I was doing this to save you, not kill you. So the venom was in you now. What was I to do? I did what I shouldn't have done. I left you. I ran away. I didn't know if you were dead or not.

"As I made my way back to Mississippi, I crossed paths with James and Victoria again. I told them that you were dead, making sure I believed it myself so that James wouldn't hear the lies in my voice. It worked. James and Victoria left Mississippi, much to my happiness. But I never knew that they still hunted you, until I crossed paths with Laurent again…"

Alice bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes shining with morbid curiosity. "So James is still out there, looking for me?" she barely choked out. When she had said that, Jasper's grip on her hand tightened.

Will nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry," he said, morose in his voice, "If I knew he'd still be chasing you, I would've stopped him. Killed him, even."

Alice shook her head. "It's not your fault. Because of you, I am what I am today," she said, and a sighed escaped her lips.

"So, now you know your past…" Jasper muttered, "What happens now?"

Before Alice could answer, there was a piercing cry from outside.

* * *

_922 words (:_

_Oh wow! Finished the history. Here you go, Jesicaah & Ha-My (: I quite like this ending. XD The piercing cry bit. Okay okay! If James&Victoria&Laurent weren't supposed to be in here, PLEASE do not tell me! I don't care. This is MY story._

_R&R please? ;D_


	7. E n c o u n t e r s

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight or Alice Cullen. Anything that you read from this that is not in the book, I own. (:

* * *

In a flash, Alice ran out of the house. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw in front of her. There were two people – a male and a female – standing in the middle of the field. The man had his arm around Marissa, choking her.

"Let go of her!" Will bellowed, running out after Alice. Jasper had appeared almost instantly in front of Alice – his adverse reaction when there was trouble near. Immediately, the whole area was calm – all because of Jasper.

"Let her go!" Will yelled again, walking forward, but the male merely tightened his grip on Marissa.

"Make me," he sneered, as the women laughed maniacally.

"James! What do you want with her?!"

James. James. James. James. James.

That name rung in Alice's head over and over again. It was _him_, the one who wanted to kill her. Alice's hand curled into fists by her sides.

"What do I want with her?" James asked, caressing Marissa's face with one long finger, "I want a trade…" Saying the last word, his eyes flashed to Alice then back to Marissa.

"No."

Alice turned to Will. Why was he saving her, and not his mate? A chuckle escaped James' thin lips.

"Why?" the female beside James sneered. Her eyes were a blood red, her fingers curled into fists by her sides. She edged forward, towards Will.

"Because that is not my wife," Will answered, pointing a finger to Marissa, who immediately stopped squirming in James' arms.

Alice turned to Will, a shock expression crossing her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's seen past our mask, James, Victoria."

The voice shocked Alice. It was Marissa's, except that it wasn't how Alice had remembered it. This time, her voice was cold as ice. Alice faced Marissa.

"What?" Jasper asked. For a moment, Alice had forgotten his presence.

A hiss escaped Victoria's lips. Alice could tell that she was itching for a fight. "Just tell them, James," she said. As she turned to James, her fierce features turned into a soft expression. Alice only knew one thing – Victoria and James were mates.

James rolled his eyes, as he let go of Marissa, who fell onto the floor. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw Will edge forward, but he stopped himself. No matter what, Marissa was still his mate. Marissa immediately got up. She gave a small sneer towards Will, a wicked grin on her lips.

"How did you find out, Will?" she asked, clicking her knuckles.

"It was pretty simple," Will said, calmly, "You were careless. I knew where you were every night – planning with James and Victoria, possibly even Laurent. I knew you were on their side. You were waiting for the day that somehow, Alice would come. Then you'd let James kill her."

Alice's mouth hung open at his words.

"But all I want to know is," Will said, looking down, as if ashamed, "_Why?_"

"Why?" Marissa almost shrieked, her eyes widened in rage, "Because everything you ever talked about was her! How you saved her! How you wondered where she was! How you always hoped she came back! It was as if you were in love with her, and not me!"

Will merely shook his head slowly.

"I love you, Marissa," he said, "Or at least I used to, until you backstabbed me. But I love Alice too, but she is like a daughter to me."

Alice smiled bleakly. No-one other than Carlisle had ever considered her to be their daughter. It was a good feeling.

Marissa shook her head, as if to shake away those words that escaped Will.

"I…" she began, "Never…loved…you…" With the last two words, she swung forward, a knife in her hand, towards Will.

"NO!" Alice cried out. She lunged forward but was suddenly held back by Victoria. She turned to Jasper, but he was held back by James. As much as Alice tried getting out from Victoria's grip, she never could.

"Stop squirming!" Victoria roared and Alice stood still – sensing defeat. She watched with widened eyes as Marissa took her knife and slit a cut across Will's face. She was torturing him, and he wasn't doing anything about it. Alice looked away, afraid to see anymore. She didn't want Will to die. He was her friend. Alice bit down on her bottom lip.

She closed her eyes, as images filled her brain – people running through the forest, aiding an injured – people chasing them. She was too shocked too interpret these visions so she merely stood still, waiting for all of this to end. She knew this was it.

"Jasper, I love you," she whispered, knowing he'd hear. Just as she opened her eyes, she felt something hit her hard on her arm, knocking her sideways. She fell to the ground – and lay motionless. She could hear footsteps coming – but she was too out of it to notice where it was coming from.

* * *

_824 words (:_

_I rushed this chapter a bit, so it's a bit crappy. I am kind of braindead - I blame travelling. Hehe. But I managed to finish/upload it on Christmas Day - so, yay? ;D Merry Christmas to all (:_

_R&R please? ;D_


	8. D e a t h

**DISCLAIMER:** What you don't recognize from the book, I own. What you do recognize, I don't own.

* * *

Edward looked behind him. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie had accompanied him. Esme had wanted to as well, but they all thought it'd be wise for someone to stay back in Forks just in case.

"How far, Edward?" Carlisle's caring voice came.

"Not long," Edward muttered. He looked up at the signboard. They were approaching Mississippi. Edward knew Alice was around here. The Cullen's had gotten worried and had decided to look for her.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked, concern ringing in her voice.

Edward shrugged, annoyance building up in him. He kept on running, trying hard to block out the thoughts around him and concentrate on finding Alice.

"Quiet."

Hearing Carlisle's soft voice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all stood still at once, their senses heightened. Edward stepped back slightly, so that the four of them all stood in a small circle.

"Do you hear that?" Rosalie asked, her eyes darting towards the trees. Edward nodded.

"It's coming from there," Emmett's low voice sounded, and reading his thoughts, Edward knew where he was pointing to. The four Cullen's all relaxed as they picked up the speed and ran towards the sound.

**

* * *

**

Alice blinked.

"Someone's coming!" James hissed, beside her ear, "Did_ you_ call them?"

Alice shook her head. The side of her head was hurting very badly. It was as if someone had hit her with a hammer over her head. It was extremely painful – even for a vampire. Hearing a hiss, she felt Victoria's constriction loosened. Blinking, Alice took in her surroundings.

Emmett and Edward were wrestling with James. Rosalie had Victoria pinned down on the ground and Jasper and Carlisle were trying to calm the scene. Alice immediately turned to where Marissa and Will were. There were deep gushes all over his pale face. He still did nothing to fend himself from the crazed vampire that was Marissa.

Suddenly, Alice felt all calm inside, as if nothing in the world could cause her stress of any sort. Jasper. Alice turned, and saw that Carlisle and Jasper were both standing on the roof of the small house. Carlisle's hands were outstretched, as if to signal defeat.

"Stop this, now," he said, calmly. That was so Carlisle – always calm. Of course, everyone under Jasper's spell just stood awkwardly. Rosalie was still pinning Victoria down, but Victoria was not fighting against it anymore so it was easier for Rose. Emmett had James' arms pinned against his back, and Edward stood in front of James.

"Now, when Jasper releases you all you will –" Alice had tuned out the rest of his words, because she had a strange vision just then – Victoria and James were both walking in a forests, only Alice didn't know where. Edward, able to see her vision, kept his mouth in a straight line.

"And we can talk about it."

Alice had snapped out of her trance just to hear the last words that came out of Carlisle's mouth. She then felt Jasper's ability washing over her, and no doubt everyone else did as well. When all was back to normal, Rosalie stood up, hauling Victoria as she did so.

"Carlisle, what do I do with her?" Rosalie asked. Victoria didn't bother to fight against Rosalie – she knew that she and James were dead soon, so there was no point. James must've had the same thought, because he merely bowed his head as Emmett ushered him forward.

"Please stop," Carlisle said, facing Marissa. Alice wondered what Marissa was going to do, but she couldn't ponder much more, because just then, Marissa turned and snapped Will's head – snapping his neck. Alice's eyes and mouth widened in horror.

Before anyone could do anything else, Edward ran to Marissa and held her arms behind her back. She trashed as hard as she could, and countless amounts of swear words escaped her lips. She tried to break free from Edward, but obviously, his grip was too tight.

"Marissa, just stop," James said, sneering, "We're outnumbered."

But Marissa didn't listen, because at that time, she spun around and somehow got out of Edward's grasp. She then made a run towards Alice – who was too shocked to defend herself. But before Marissa had gotten to the pixie-featured vampire, Jasper had placed himself between Marissa and Alice. As Marissa neared him, Jasper placed a hand on Marissa's face and her neck. He then swiftly turned and there was a bone-crushing sound and when Alice looked at where Marissa should've been, all she saw was a lifeless and headless body.

* * *

_753 words (:_

_It has been a while since I updated. I've been putting it off. As you can probably tell, this chapter was one of my not so good ones. Gosh, last I updated was last month/year! XD _

_R&R please ? ;D_


	9. V i s i t

**DISCLAIMER:** Alice Cullen, Twilight, The Cullens, James, Victoria and the Volturi are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Anything else, I own.

* * *

"You know you won't get her unless you go through us," Edward threatened, facing James and Victoria. The Cullens had decided to let them go – much to Rosalie's annoyance. That was why the blonde kept a watchful eye on Victoria the whole time, as if knowing that Victoria would do something stupid.

"Well we can always try," James sneered. His eyes kept flashing to Alice every so often. Alice, still shaken over Will's death, discarded his glares. She was seated upon a rock, her head in her hands. She wanted to know so much more about her past – and she knew Will had all the answers, but of course, he couldn't answer her anymore.

Behind her, the raging fire that Jasper and Emmett had created burned quietly. The grey smoke that should've emitted from it was purple, signalling that vampires were burning in the fire. No doubt, the Volturi would come soon enough. That was the reason the Cullens hadn't left the area yet.

"Just leave," Rosalie said, facing James and Victoria, "You better, before the Volturi come."

Sensing that they wouldn't get what they wanted – Alice – James and Victoria turned and headed into the forest – and disappeared completely in few seconds.

"No doubt we'll cross paths with them soon," Alice said, standing up from the rock and heading over to her family, "They're coming. Well, not all of them."

The Cullens stood in a V-shape formation – Carlisle at the front, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Alice and Rosalie stood at the back.

Very soon, two black hooded figures walked towards the Cullens.

"Jane, Alec," Carlisle greeted, stepping forward. The two lowered their hoods – showing a boy and girl who looked so similar, yet different.

"Carlisle, I see you have everything under control?" Jane asked, lips pressed into a thin line. Carlisle nodded, indicating to the fire behind them.

"Good," Alec said, nodding slightly, "I guess we weren't needed after all."

"Yes, that is correct," Edward answered, stepping forward, "And no, there were no more than us and the ones who died. We have no idea how they died."

Alice's eyes turned to her brother. He was lying – to the Volturi – to save her.

"Very well," Jane said, before Alec could speak, "What were you all doing here?"

"We were visiting the neighbourhood – hearing that some vampires lurked here," Carlisle said casually. There wasn't a ring in his voice that made Jane or Alec doubtful.

"Well, we should just go then," Jane finally said, facing Alec, "Come brother."

With that, the two turned and headed off towards where they had come from.

"Well, let's get going," Carlisle said, turning to face his family, "Before they decide to come back and check on us."

The Cullens all nodded and turning, they made their way back into the forest. Alice was last, and before she departed, she took in one last scene of the picture – the empty house, the almost died down fire, and place where she learnt the truth about her past.

"Come on. I'm sure everyone will be dying for us to tell them of our adventure."

Hearing Jasper's voice, Alice smiled. She grabbed his hand and they departed into the unwelcoming forest that would take them back to Forks.

* * *

_541 words (:_

_Okay, this was a shitty chapter. Mind my language;] I wasn't so proud of this - but I really want to finish this fanfic. =P_

_R&R please? ;D_


	10. R e t u r n s

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You're save!"

At the sight of Alice and Jasper, Esme had run over to them and hugged them, smiling frantically as she did so.

"Hi Esme," Alice said, returning the hug. She was glad to be home. As Esme had let her go, Alice walked over to the couch and sat down, Jasper sitting beside her.

"So, tell us everything you found out," Carlisle said, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Alice and Jasper then began telling their tale.

* * *

"So, why did you guys come find us?"Alice finally asked, after finishing the tale.

"Well, Esme got worried," Edward said, and grinned as Esme looked at him.

"No. We were all worried," Esme said, smiling at Alice. She was truly like a mother Alice never had.

Somehow, it had been a very long day. Alice felt tired, and if she could sleep, she would. She pulled her feet onto the couch and wrapped her arms around them – and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"So, what now?" Carlisle asked, "James and Victoria are still on the loose… Who knows what they might be planning to do?"

"We don't know yet," Jasper muttered, wrapping his arms around Alice, "But for now, let's just focus on the present. It has been a long day, for all of us."

"Yeah, and not to mention we need to start packing for Forks," Emmett joked. Alice's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about Forks. How strange. She had seen the Cullens in a house in a town named Forks, though she didn't know when they'd move.

The Cullens laughed slightly – glad Emmett was still making jokes. "Sure, let's go then," Edward said and he had raced Emmett upstairs. Rosalie followed suit, and Esme after. Carlisle left last. Finally, it was Alice and Jasper left in the room. Jasper had turned the TV on and was watching it, whilst Alice sighed and closed her eyes, as if hoping that sleep would magically claim her.

However, instead of sleep, Alice had received a strange vision –

_Alice in school, along with Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper… Alice seeing the way Edward looked at some girl… Tainted windows… Recorders… Hotels… Hospitals…_

What was this vision?

* * *

_386 words (:_

_FINISH! & shortest chapter. ==;;_

_R&R please? ;D_


End file.
